Clark Kent
by eshizzle
Summary: Puck has a secret identity, what happens when Kurt finds him out?
1. Chapter 1

I'm a badass, everyone knows that. Sure there was a moment there when my badass-nes was challenged, but mohawk or no mohawk, I'm still awesome. Just look at my guns! So yeah everyone knows that I'm not to be messed with. But what they don't know is that I've got secrets. One major one, and that is that Noah "Puck" Puckerman likes dudes. I know its crazy, but its true, believe me, I tried for a long time it ignore it. Problem is, when you play sports in school, well, locker rooms, ya know? Any way I found a way to deal with my… issue and still maintain my badass status at School. See my Aunt Isa lives in Dayton and during spring break I went out to visit her. While I was there I ended up going out one night and I found the gay bars. I was nervous, which is weird cause I don't get nervous. When I finally worked up the nerve to go into a bar, I was stopped just outside. Someone grabbed me by the shoulder.

"What the-" I was saying as I spun around, fist ready to clock someone. I almost immediately put my fist down when I saw the gorgeous guy standing there. He was thin but didn't look weak. He had short spiky blond hair, crystal blue eyes and pale skin. Last he had a perfect- what does my mom call it? Oh yeah, cupids bow mouth with a ring through the bottom right side. I don't remember his name, we didn't waste much time on that sort of a thing. That was the night that three things happened. I found a solution to my "problem," I lost my dude virginity and my aunt found out my secret. My solution being that I got a long awaited fake id. Then I would just make up an excuse to go see aunt Isa when ever I started getting too horny for dudes. I would then call her and make plans to go out to Dayton so I could pick up tricks at the bars. Isa and I have a routine, I just have to help her around the house and promise to always be safe (duh) and as long as I check in with her or get back to her place by 2 then she's cool with my little visits. She is an awesome aunt, she told me she wouldn't tell mom and I know she won't. When I asked her not to she went on about how its something that I should tell her anyway. It's great, I get to deal with my… whatever and stay a stud as far as anyone knows. I thought it was the perfect set up, that was until this summer.

A few weeks after school let out I was getting that feeling. Quinn and I were trying to be together but it just wasn't working out. Now my secret aside, I wasn't lying when I told her that I loved her. I did, I do, its just confusing and it doesn't help that she doesn't fully trust me. I guess you can't blame her, but whatever, she dumped me after just a couple of weeks. So without her to distract me I started thinking about guys again. I made a slight effort to distract myself with Santana, but her and Brittany were constantly together and she started getting weird with me so I ended up giving in to temptation. I set things up with my aunt and my mom and told Terri at work that I had to go out to Dayton because of a family emergency. At first she didn't want to let me go but I got Finn to back me up and she gave in. Its not like was lying really. I am going to visit family and its because of a kind of emergency so… yeah. Then I packed up enough stuff for a week and off I went.

The drive was too long, not that it was longer than usual, but I couldn't help but get anxious and excited. It's Friday so the bars will be poppin, I was getting hard just thinking about it. Not a great state to be in during a long drive, so I spent most of the time trying to think of things that are not hot. Yeah, that's easier said than done, so yeah, long drive. Finally I got to Isa's place, she was still at work so I let myself in using the key she gave me just for this kind of occasion. Her apartment was nice and funky, just like her. Isa is my mom's youngest sister, she is 28 and pretty cool. Her place is decorated with movie and band posters and none of her furniture matches. I headed off to the second room to put my stuff down. When I got to the bed I noticed that there was a magazine with a not on it on the nightstand. I picked up the note and read it.

Noah,

I found this the other day and thought you might like it. I'll be home at about 7 so make yourself at home!

~Isa

I looked down then at the magazine. It was called XY and there was a picture of a hot guy in the front. It didn't take long for two things to happen. First for me to realize that it was a young men's gay mag and second for me to rub out the tension (heh) that built up during the drive over here.

When Isa got back I had showered and was watching TV.

"Hey Noah, you hungry?" She asked as she shut the door behind her using her foot. Her hands were full of groceries and her black hair had fallen in her face.

"Here, lemme get that." I hopped off the couch to help her.

"Thanks," she said, now bag less. She brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at me. Its kinda weird sometimes looking at my aunt. She is like the chick version of me besides the darker hair and lack of gunns. "Well your looking good Noah, how's my sister and yours?"

"Good, and yes, I am hungry."

She headed off toward the kitchen and I followed, carrying the bags. We made dinner (pasta with sauce and meat balls with bread and salad), ate and cleaned up. Then we sat down to watch the new zombie movie Isa had just bought, Black Sheep. It was bloody and awesome. By the time the movie was over it was almost 10 so I decided I should get going. I went to "my room" and changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a black beater and brushed my teeth and I was ready to go.

As I headed out the door Isa stopped me, "Here," she said while holding her hand out to me. I looked down and saw soe condoms in her hand.

"Thanks Isa, but I have some," I said to her while trying to stop myself from laughing. She pressed them into my hand.

"Well take em anyway, maybe you'll get really lucky!" As she said that last part she wagged her eyebrows at me. I did laugh then, then I thanked her again as I headed out to my truck.

I decided to go to Masque, in my short lived experience I have found that there seems to be a better mix of guys that go there. Also it's a club and not just a bar so its easy to stay anonymous if I want to. As I walked in and felt the bass pulsing through my body I was overcome with a strange calm. It was nice being here cause I didn't have to hide, here I could be a stud AND into guys. It didn't take long for me to find a good spot on the upper level where I could watch the dance floor. I got offer after offer, but I wasn't interested in any of them, then I saw who I wanted. He was standing alone, his back to me and that didn't matter, I wasn't all that interested in his face at the moment. He had a fantastic ass that was shown off nicely by the tight black jeans he wore. As I walked toward my prey I looked at his back, slim and lightly muscled that was painted black by the tight T he wore. Just before I got to him I noticed how amazing his skin looked in contrast to his dark clothes and brown hair. The black light made it look luminescent (hey I know some big words). Just as I took all of him from this view in I found myself standing just behind him. I put my hands on his hips and leaned in so that my lips brushed against his ear as I spoke.

"I need you to come with me. Now." I put on my sexiest smirk as he turned around only to loose it as soon as I saw his face. "Hummel?"

"Puck?" He said at the same time I said his name.

"Shit," I said, not knowing what to do. My secret is out, fuck. He looked just as shocked as I did, though his expression held something else I that I couldn't place.

"Yeah, well you better go," he said while looking off over my shoulder. "Mercedes and Tina are on there way back.."

Shit. "Thanks," I said before turning to leave while giving him a look that I hope he understood as saying "please don't tell anyone about this." then I was outa there so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all thanks for all the adds. I do not own anything glee related other than dvds and cds. I also wanted to let you all know that Puck gets a little ooc and angsty in this chapter, enjoy. Also let me know what you think please!**

After seeing Kurt I wasn't in the mood any more so I left as quickly as I could. I pissed a few people off, getting in the way of their view of the drag show that had just started. I finally made it through the crowd and had started all but running down the street when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I just kept going, I couldn't deal with him right now. God I hope he keeps his mouth shut. Shit.

I woke up the next morning feeling fine, that is until I remembered what happened last night. My head was pounding because after making my escape I stopped off at the beer store so I could, well get beer. Then I drank a six pack to myself , fast. That on top of the drink I had at the club and my head hurts. I poured myself out of bed and headed to the kitchen to get some water.

"Morning, Noah," Isa said while away from the stove. "Want some eggs and toast?"

"Ugh, no," I said while drained the huge glass of water I poured for myself, then filled the glass again.

"Good night?"

"No, not really. I saw a kid from school."

"So let me guess, you left then got drunk on your own, hence your haggard appearance."

"Damn, your good." I walked over to sit on one of the stools at the counter, placing the pitcher and my glass in front of me.

Isa loaded up two plates then sat across from me, pushing a plate at me. "Eat, it will make you feel better. At least the toast, just eat it slowly." I ate a bite of toast and when it didn't come back up I took another bite. "So, what is your problem Noah?"

"What?" I said, getting kinda pissed.

"Its not like being gay is the end of the world," she held up her hand to stop me from arguing. "Just hear me out, I don't expect you to be totally out but would it really hurt to have a friend or two know?"

"Yeah, well first I'm not gay," she rolled her eyes at me. "Also, this guy isn't really my friend. We're in glee at school together and I used to throw him in the dumpster among other things." I ducked my head down then cause no matter how badass I am I do have a heart. I did all that stuff to Kurt for all the wrong reasons. Not that there are any right reasons to do shit like that to people.

"I see you problem, but this guy is gay, right?"

"Well yeah, he's way gay."

"So, maybe he could be your friend. What happened when he saw you last night?" I told her almost everything. I just left out exactly how I came on to Kurt. "Well he got you out of there before the girls could see you and he went after you. I bet that he would be cool about you and keep your secret."

"Yeah, but I was such a dick to him before, what if he decides to just get back at me?"

"Well I can't say that that won't happen, but I think you should try and get to know him. You might be surprised. Hey, is there any way that you could find out is he spilled? Like do you have any mutual friends?"

"Oh, Isa why are you so damn smart?" I jumped up then and headed to my room, as I left I heard her thanking me in a confused voice. I grabbed my cell and scrolled through till I found Finn's number and called him.

"Hey, Puck what's up?"

"Not much Finn, hey I have a question. Have you seen or talked to Kurt today?"

"Well, yeah he lives here." I waited a minute, I figured if Kurt said anything or Finn overheard something he would tell me. We may not be like we were but we are friends again.

"Why do you ask?"

I thought fast, "Oh I thought I saw someone who looked like him at the park yesterday and being in Dayton I thought that was weird."

"Oh, well it wasn't him, he stayed at Mercedes place last night, said they watched movies and gave each other peddies, whatever that means."

"Yeah I have no idea what that is. Anyway, thanks man, see you when I get back."

It would seem as though Kurt kept his mouth shut. Nice.

The next few days I stayed away from the clubs. Conveniently I ran into a guy I hooked up with before at the grocery store. Being a stud he couldn't resist me so he took me home and we did it all afternoon. By Wednesday I was feeling the need to go out so I gave in. I mean really what are the chances of me running into Kurt again. So I took a shower, shaved and dressed, this time in lighter jeans and a white beater. I passed Isa on the way out and laughed at her knowing smile, soon I was on my way to Masque.

I walked in and again reveled in the feeling of the bass pulsing through my body. I went through my usual routine of scanning the club for a trick. I wasn't impressed with anyone I saw but it was early so I made my way to the dance floor. It wasn't long before I found myself dancing with a hot guy, he was all chocolate brown skin and smooth muscles. He had pulled me as close to him as he could and leaned in for a kiss. We were kissing and I was just thinking that I was gonna get lucky tonight when he pulled away slightly. We continued dancing and I leaned over, brushing my lips against his ear.

"What do ya say we get outa here?" He nodded his agreement and I started leading him toward the door. When we gout outside I started leading him toward my truck, that's when my night took an interesting turn.

"Puck!" I heard someone yell, so I turned toward the voice. I had to blink a couple of times, I just didn't believe what I was seeing. It was Kurt Hummel, he stepped out of line and approached me and my new "friend." "Hey, uh, what are you doing?" He asked and I could see in his face that he just figured out what I was doing. "Oh, sorry…"

"Who is this?" That from the new guy.

"A friend?" I didn't really mean for it to sound like a question, even though it kind of was.

The new guy smiled, "he's cute, wanna join us?" He asks the last part looking right at Kurt.

Kurt laughed, a nervous little chuckle so I spoke up.

"Uh," shit, I feel like maybe I should talk to Kurt but I'm hard so its difficult to think of anything but sex. So I turn to Hummel, "Hey, I'll be right back, is that ok?" Kurt looked a little uncomfortable.

Sexy boy spoke up then. "Hey, its all right. You, "he said while turning to me, smiling and putting a hand on my chest, "will just have to wait till tomorrow." He cupped my cheek with his hand and pulled me into a kiss while moving the hand that had been on my chest, into my pocket. "Call me," he said as he turned, gave Kurt a little wave and walked away.

"Wow, he's hot," Kurt said.

"Yeah," I agreed before realizing what was happening. "Shit," I said, that really seems to be becoming my favorite word.

"Wait, Puck before you freak out you should know that I'm alone and I didn't tell anyone about the other night."

I couldn't help but feel relived. "Thanks, but why are you here?"

"Charming Noah, very charming. I'm here to dance and to find you. I talked to Finn and he said that you were out here visiting an aunt, so I thought I might find you if I came looking."

"Ok, well why are you looking for me?" I somehow resisted adding any remarks about how much he wants me.

"After Friday night I have been curious, really, what was Noah Puckerman, the guy who tormented me for so long doing at a gay club? I got the answer to my question though."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?"

"Why Puck, you are gay."

"Not gay." Kurt lifted an eyebrow at that. "I'm not!"

"Well you could've fooled me. That kiss…" His eyes went kind of lazy as he trailed off.

"Ok so I like dudes, so what, it doesn't make me gay."

"Whatever you say." He smiled at me then, it wasn't mocking or venomous. Weird.

"Dude, why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated me."

"Well I did, but two things happened. First when you and my bestie were dating she told me that you weren't totally revolting and that she thought you might actually be a nice guy. Second, after seeing you here the other night and tonight and finding out that your g- that you like guys, I think she may be right. Also I have a hunch about why you were so horrid before."

I didn't even notice that we had been walking until we ended up at my truck. "Wanna come over?"

Kurt gasped and took a step back, "Forward aren't you?"

That made me laugh, "well, you know that from the other night." He blushed and I explained myself, "I just thought we could keep talking there." He looked at me like he didn't believe me. "I promise, no funny stuff. I just could really use a friend or something, who knows." A devilish smile slid across his face. "But if you tell anyone, I'll kick your ass." Then we got in my truck and headed to my aunts place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I don't own anything glee related that I didn't buy in a store or off itunes.**

**I delve more into nice and a little angst-y Puck in this chapter and I think he will be here to stay, at least for a while. Thanks to my one reviewer!**

**I'm guessing that everyone else has nothing to say. I hope that means you all like it! I do like reviews though if your so inclined to leave one.**

After a kind of awkwardly silent ride, we made it to Isa's place. I led the way inside, then we just stood there for a long moment. Finally I broke the silence, "Uh, you want something? A beer, water, something?"

"No thank you."

"K, well uh, sit I'll be right back." I headed into the kitchen before his butt hit the couch. I leaned my forehead on the fridge and took a couple deep breaths. I don't know why I was getting nervous, I don't get nervous, ever. I guess its just that I decided to open up and let the Puckzilla front fall a little. Its easy to be cool when no one wants to mess with you.

Whatever Puck, quit being a pussy and get out there, I told myself as I grabbed a beer and headed back to the living room. Kurt was sitting on the couch taking in his surroundings with a curious look on his face. He looked up at me as I walked over and sat on the other side of the couch. I turned my body so I was facing him, one leg up on the couch. "So, you have some kind of hunch about me?"

He smiled and lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, I do."

I took a swig of my beer, then said, "K well lets hear it."

"Well Noah, I think that you use the badass bully you to mask the nicer, gay-ish part of yourself. You picked on me, the gay kid cause you were trying to hide that your more like me then you let on. I'm not saying that your totally gay, but at least bisexual. You were able to get by for a long time without any worry of being found out. Being the school stud and a jock helped for a while right? Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you got to a point where you just couldn't shove your attraction for guys down anymore. Lucky for you, you found the bars. But how long do you think coming out here to pick up guys every now and then is really going to satisfy you?"

I heaved a pretty big sigh. "I wanna say that your wrong. But I can't, I don't know how long I will be able to keep doing this. The only people who know besides me are you and my aunt Isa."

Kurt scooted a little closer to me, then tentatively reached out a hand to gently squeeze my knee. It wasn't about sex, which was weird I don't think a guy has ever touched me there when it wasn't about sex. What he was offering though was friendship. I didn't even know I was looking at his hand until he pulled it away. "No, its ok, its just all this is new to me." I looked him in the eye and wasn't sure that I could keep talking.

"Its ok Noah, I know how hard it is to tell people. I was terrified when I first told Mercedes and it was even worse when I told my dad and I'm kind of obvious."

"Its not that, I didn't even have to tell you. Its just that I've never had someone touch me there when it wasn't about sex. But its ok, thanks."

"My, my there really may be more to you than brawn and bite Mr. Puckerman." He smiled at me and chuckled again.

I laughed, a surprised sound that just kind of jumped out of my mouth. "Sure but don't go spreading it around. I'm not ready for everyone to know the real Puck," I said in my best radio announcer voice. We both laughed at that. "So, when do you have to go?"

Kurt blushed before answering me. "Well, I don't, I told my dad I was staying at Mercedes place." I lifted an eyebrow at that, then he hurried to explain. "She said I could show up anytime, just to call her when I'm on my way so she can let me in." There was that nervous chuckle again.

"Well, you just wanna stay here? Its late, you could sleep in my bed," I said, then it was my turn to explain. "I'll seep here on the couch."

"Ok, well I better call Mercedes so she doesn't worry."

"Wait! What are you gonna tell her?"

"Well I told her that I was coming up here to meet up with this guy that I met the other night. So I can just tell her that I'm staying with him…"

"Yeah right, she'll get all head wagging crazy on you if she thought you were staying with a stranger."

"Well smarty pants, so you have a better idea?"

Shit, did I? "Can't you just tell her that you don't need to stay there and don't tell your dad?" I smiled, trying to make him think I was being funny.

"You know, Noah, you might have something there." He pulled out his phone and I just looked at him like he was crazy. After a while he started talking into his phone. "Hey, I was hoping you could do me a favor." Pause, "see, I don't need to stay at your place tonight, but I won't be going home. So I'll need you to cover for me incase my dad calls looking for me." This time, Kurt held the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes. Then before putting the phone back to his ear her held into it, "Mercedes!" The faint yelling I could hear stopped and he put the phone back up to his head. "Calm down dear, I will tell you where I'm staying, I just can't now. Now before you freak again, hear me out. I ran into an old friend who isn't out to anyone yet. He needs a friend who understands what he is going through so I'm staying with him. Dad would freak cause he doesn't really know him so that's why I need you to cover for me. Believe me, if I could tell you I would. I promise that as soon as he is ok with it I'll tell you. Ok?" This time the pause was longer and he kept saying things like mm hm and totally then finally, "Thanks girl, I owe you." Then he hung up and looked at me, a smug look on his face.

"I can't believe you did that! Now she is gonna want to know who this friend of yours is and I don't know if or when I'll ever want to tell anyone else!"

"Relax, I told her that I would spill as soon as you were ready I didn't give her a timeline. So if your never ready, then I'll never tell her."

Wow, I didn't think of that. "Huh, your smart."

He gave me his most diva-ish look, then said, "I think the word you were looking for is genius."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Now I know I have been updating everyday but don't get used to it, I don't know if I'll be able to. **

**Any way as per usual, I don't own glee.**

**Also a little warning. I think I may be pushing the T rating in this chapter just a little bit. **

**Thanks for reading, as always I don't mind reviews and thanks to those of you who have let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

"Ok so you're a genius, happy?" Kurt just smiled smugly at me again and suddenly I realized that I had stopped feeling so nervous. I decided not to think to much about it though, I needed to stop all this introspection or I was gonna end up a girl. "So, you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Actually I think sleep is in order, it is almost two in the morning."

"Shit, really? Well then I'll show you where you can crash." He stood and followed me down the hall to the second bedroom. "Here you go," I said while gesturing into the room. He walked in, stopped by the night stand, then leaned over to pick something up.

"XY? Really Noah and you say your not gay!"

"Oh shut up," I said as I turned to go, "good night."

"Night."

The next morning Isa woke me by sitting right on my legs. "Oops, I didn't see you there!"

"Ouch!" I reached out to hit her away, "like hell you didn't see me!"

She moved to sit on the couch with my feet in her lap. "So, who is the cutie in the other room?"

I gave her a confused look, "you were looking in on me?"

"No, the door was open. So, who is he?"

"That's Kurt, the guy I told you about from school."

"Ah, well next time you wanna have a sleep over, let me know first, k?" I nodded and she stood up, that's when I noticed that she was fully dressed. "Well I've got to go in early today so your on your own for breakfast."

"K, bye," I said to her as I watched her go. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so I decided to make breakfast. I stumbled into the kitchen and got to work. Just as I was taking the last pancake off the griddle I heard Kurt coming in the kitchen behind me. I put the cake on a plate with the others and turned face him.

He was dressed impeccably as usual though there was something different about his face, not that I would say anything tough. "Mm smells good," Kurt said, disbelief in his voice.

"Don't be so surprised, I can cook. I just don't do it that often, mostly just for holidays."

"Hm, he can bake and cook, you are full of surprises Noah."

I fought the urge to smile, "why do I let you call me Noah?"

"Because," he said as he sat on the stool across from me at the counter. "You know that I could ruin you with three words."

"You wouldn't, you said."

"Yeah well then why do you let me call you by your first name?"

"I don't really know, but for some reason it doesn't bother me."

"Well, Noah that's cause we're friends, or at least we're heading that way."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Here I said, while pushing a plate full of pancakes and sausage. "Its turkey sausage, my aunt keeps kosher."

He smiled as he took a bite. "Wow, you can cook, these pancakes are amazing!"

"Thanks."

We ate, then I drove Kurt to his car. He had to go, something about his skincare regimen. He tried to talk me into going home but I told him no.

"Oh, that's right, you have a call to make don't ya?" He gave me a mischievous look.

"Well, yeah, you saw him, can you blame me?"

"No I guess not, he is delicious. Well," he said as he got into his car, and rolled down the window. "Be safe."

"I always am, I think I'll head back tomorrow. I don't have to be at work till Monday so, you wanna hang out when I get back?"

"Yeah, call me." Then he started up his car and was gone.

It turns out that that hot boy's name is DeShaun and he has his own place. He invited me over to his place, so that's where I found myself later that afternoon. He buzzed me up and I found his door. He opened it just as I was about to knock. Damn, Kurt was right, he is delicious at least in looks. I stepped inside and immediately crashed my lips against his. He backed me up until he had me pressed against the wall. I had been wearing a button down shirt that was now missing most of its buttons. He pulled his mouth away from mine to slide his lips down my neck to end at on my chest. He teased my nipples with his tongue and teeth I slid my hands up his arms until they rested on his shoulders, then gently pushed down….

Damn he has a talented mouth.

I left feeling satisfied and decided to head back to Isa's place to get ready to go. When I got there I called Kurt. He answered on the third ring.

"Noah, I didn't expect to he hearing from you so soon."

"Yeah well I don't feel like going out again tonight and I thought I would just head home. Would it be cool if I stopped by?"

I could hear the smile in his voice, "sure, when do you think you'll be here?"

"If I leave now, I should be there around 7ish."

"Ok, I'll see you then," he said then hung up.

I packed up my stuff, cleaned up the kitchen, left a note for Isa, then hit the road. On the ride back my mind started to wander. It felt slightly uncomfortable to be so open to anyone other than Isa, but at the same time it felt really good. Even with Finn I wasn't ever totally myself. Once I put on the badass persona back when I was a kid, it just became normal. It also was a defence, when you're an ass, nobody really wants to get to know you really. But with all the mess with Quinn, Finn and my secret I had started really wanting to open up to someone. Finn and I were just patching things up and I didn't know if he could handle finding out that not only his probable step brother but his best friend was gay, or whatever I am. As weird as it kinda is, Kurt was the perfect person for what I needed. Even though he probably has plenty of not so nice assumptions about me, at least he can understand some of what I'm going through. Now if only we had something in common other than liking dudes. I was so lost in my brain that the drive seemed to go by much quicker this time and it wasn't long before I pulled out in front of the Hummel/Hudson house. I hopped out of my truck, jogged up to the door and knocked.

Kurt's dad answered the door. "Oh hey Puck, Finn's not here, he's out with Rachel."

Just then Kurt appeared behind his dad. "He's not here for Finn dad." He looked at me before adding, "come on Noah." Burt Hummel stepped aside so I could pass him, a thoroughly confused look on his face. I followed Kurt and as soon as his door was closed and we were down the stairs, we started laughing.

"Did you see your dads face?"

"He looked like someone just slapped him on the face and called him sweetheart!"

"What the? What does that mean Kurt?"

"Exactly!" We laughed some more until we were gasping for breath and holding our sides. When we calmed down some Kurt turned to me. "So, you here to talk more or just hang out or both?"

"Hanging out would be cool, I guess the talking will happen when it does right?"

"Yeah, sure. So what do you want to do? I was playing rock band, or we could-"

I cut him off, I couldn't help myself. "You play rock band? What consol do you have?"

"Yes, I have a 360."

"Cool, surprising, but cool. Lets play," I said while turning towards his tv. "Wait, where's the drums?"

"In the closet, I'll get them." he sauntered across the room and came back putting the drums together. We had been playing for an hour or so when I thought I heared someone on the stairs.

"Hey." The song we were playing ended and I looked up to see Finn.

"Hey Finn," Kurt and I said at the same time.

"Uh, yeah, what are you doing here Puck?"

Shit, I can't believe I hadn't though about how to explain Kurt and my new friendship away to Finn. I was just sitting there with an uncomfortable look on my face when Kurt saved me.

"You want the truth? Well Finn, Puck and I are hanging out because Mercedes told him that I could kick his ass at rock band. Of course he didn't believe her, then about an hour ago we ran into each other and I challenged him personally."

Wow, he is a genius, "yeah, and you know how I can't resist a challenge."

"Oh, ok. Well Rachel is upstairs, so I gotta go. Hey, we were about to watch a movie, wanna join us?"

I looked at Kurt hoping that he would say no. He returned my look and I was pretty sure that he felt the same way I did. "No, thanks though." Finn just shrugged and ran back up the stairs.

"Dude, thank you so much. I don't think I could stand being around Rachel and her commentary for two hours."

"Yeah, I know I couldn't have." All the sudden the silence that fell around us got awkward. "Uh, what do you want to do now? More rock band or…"

"Do you play cards?"

"Yes, but I'm partial to rummy."

"Ok this is getting weird, that's my favorite game."

"Ok, then rummy it is." After he got some cards and put on some music we got settled on the couch facing each other. After playing four hands we were tied.

"So, I was wondering, are you a virgin?"

He blushed, I seem to be good at doing that. "I can't believe you are asking me that."

"Well its not like I haven't told you stuff."

"Ok, I guess you got me. Well the answer is no, I haven't even kissed anyone really."

"Huh? Either you've kissed or you haven't."

There is that red creeping up his cheeks again. "ImadeoutwithBrittany," he mumbled.

"Come again?"

He heaved a big sigh before answering me. "I made out with Brittany."

I just started laughing, "you too, eh?"

He laughed some too. "Yeah it was during my jealous of Finn, hurt by my dad, hetero-crisis." with ought noticing it, I had leaned in closer to him. "Noah, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" I said as I eased back, "nothing, just trying to, uh, hear you. Your kinda quiet sometimes." Yeah, like he believed that. Crazy thing is, I don't really know what I was doing. I'm not into Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**He all fyi I do not own Glee.**

**Thanks Twig'um, Saturn bug, Callette, AlexandraScrublGlee and PurtFiend for the reviews and comments so far! **

**As always reviews make me smile, even the bad ones.**

**Now, on with the story!**

After playing cards for a while we decided to watch a movie and once more we were forced to realize that we had way more in common than we ever thought possible. After Kurt suggested that we watch a movie rather than me leaving I started looking through his collection. At first I thought that my only choices were going to be dance movies or musicals, but I was quickly proven wrong. He owns Iron Man, Serenity and Hot Fuzz, three of my favorite movies right now. Crazy thing is those aren't the only surprising movies in his collection. He also has some more action and comic book films and an impressive amount of old 70s and 80s horror flicks that I was turned on to by Isa. Now I know that the things that we have in common aren't all that impressive, but its way more than I ever expected. So naturally I had to know how it was that Kurt Hummel, homo extraordinaire had such great taste (in my opinion) in movies.

I pulled out Nightmare on Elm Street and handed it to him. "So, I gotta ask, how is it that you are into action and horror?"

"Don't forget, sci-fi and comic book movies, cause I'm guessing you weren't surprised by the movies like Fame and Oklahoma!" We both laughed for a minuet before I answered.

"Well, yeah those too."

"First off," he said while lifting up Serenity. "Queers love Joss Whedon," he put the movie back and picked up Hot Fuzz. "This is effing hilarious, 70s and 80s horror, at least the good stuff is the perfect mix of misogyny and feminism and super heroes are totally gay."

"Your weird."

"Maybe, but I'm right." He smiled then and we both found ourselves laughing again.

He put the movie in and we settled ourselves on the couch. I must have passed out cause the last thing I remember is the girl being cut up and jerked around the ceiling. I woke up at some point in the night to find that I was alone on the couch and was covered with a blanket. Just as I was drifting back to sleep I heard someone on the stairs. I opened my eyes slightly so I could peek without whoever it was finding out that I was awake. It was Burt Hummel, he first looked past the couch to Kurt's bed, he sighed and then looked at me. He looked away and shook his head as he walked back up the stairs. I remember thinking how glad I was that Kurt wasn't a trick (cause if we were in bed together I bet I would have ended up thrown out butt naked.) I also thought how funny and kind of cool it was that he came down to check. Then I fell back to sleep.

In the next five weeks Kurt and I saw each other pretty often. I of course went to work and hung out with Finn, but Kurt joined us more often than he ever had before. It was nice having a friend who I didn't have to pretend with. Lucky for me Finn is a little too dense to question Kurt and my friendship beyond that first time. For the first time I felt like my life made sense. I could talk to Kurt about well, stuff I couldn't talk to anyone else about. Finn was my friend again, even Quinn called to say that she doesn't hate me. I should have know that something would happen to shake things up.

Kurt and I had had an awesome super hero movie marathon. He pointed out just how gay characters and situations are and I got a kick out of it. I'll never see Super Man the same way again. As usual we ended up passing out at some point. Though when I woke up I noticed something different. I wasn't alone on the couch. While we were watching the movies we were sitting on opposite sided of the couch and we each had our own blanket. Somehow during the night I ended up lying on my back with Kurt's head resting on my stomach. When who he was and how we were situated registered with me I surprisingly didn't care. It didn't freak me out, in fact it was kind of nice. A little over a month ago just before this whole thing started it would have freaked me out. What does that mean? Kurt is my friend, in fact he has become my best friend but am I falling for him? No that's too weird. I had just thought that when I felt him stir.

"Morning Kurt," I said, then I felt him stiffen as he realized where he was. "Its ok, you don't have to move if you don't want to."

"Hmmm," he sighed. "good morning Noah." As he said good morning I could feel his smile against my side. Just as Kurt lifted his head to look at me, we heard the door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. Kurt sat up and I scooted up into a sitting position as fast as we could.

"Good morning Kurt! Oh, and uh, Puck?" Mercedes said as she stepped off the last step.

"Morning Mercedes," Kurt said while trying to act as if she didn't just find us cuddled up on the couch together.

The only explanation I have for what happened next is that I freaked. "I, uh, I have to go." Then I was up and running up the stairs.

"Puck," Kurt yelled just before I was out to sight.

I stopped and turned around, "I'll call you later ok?" Then I turned and headed out the door. Just as I closed the door, I heard Mercedes saying

What was that all about?"

Shit I'm screwed now, I thought to myself just as I ran into someone. I looked at who it was and saw that it was Finn. "Oh, hey Finn," I said as I tried to push past him.

Finn held his hand out to stop me. "Hold up, what's going on?"

I stopped even though I didn't want to and tried not to look to obvious. 'What makes you think something's up?"

"Come on man, I know you. I might not get everything all the time, but your running out of here like you'll die if you don't leave."

"Shit, well Finn, I can't tell you."

"Like hell you can't, I thought we were friends."

I didn't know what to do so I just pushed past him and headed out side. I was almost to my truck when Finn caught up with me. I tried to keep going but what Finn said next made me stop.

"Is Kurt your boyfriend or something?"

I turned around then said, "no. What would make you think that?"

"Well, remember last week when I was at your place?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well when you went to help your sister with whatever she was doing, I got bored. Then I saw something sticking out from under your mattress that looked like a magazine."

"Stop dude, you don't need to say any more. You found my XY, stupid Isa."

"Wait, what does your aunt have to do with anything?"

"She gave me the damn magazine."

"Oh, why would she do that? Are you gay?"

"No," I snapped way to soon. "I, shit, I don't know but, fuck."

"Look dude, its ok, I'm your friend. Its kinda weird, just cause you always seemed so straight to me but it doesn't matter. You're my friend like I said and you liking dudes isn't gonna change that. But, man I'm not gay so I hope you don't have the hots for me. I don't think I could go through that again."

I laughed it was something between being nervous and happy. "Don't worry dude, I'm way not into you. That would just be gross. And I don't know if I'm gay but I do like guys. Kurt thinks I'm bi, but I thought only chicks where bi."

"Ha!" He laughed, a startled sound, "yeah, so are you and Kurt…"

"No, we're just friends. It turns out that we have more in common that I thought was possible. And its been great having someone who knows about my liking dudes who can understand what its like."

"Yeah, I can see that. How long have you known. That you like guys I mean."

"Dude, I don't know, for a while. I pretended for a while even to myself that I didn't but within the last year I just couldn't anymore."

It was silent for a while, not awkward really. Then Finn spoke again. "So, you two aren't together. Do you want to be?"

Well, why in the hell did he have to ask that? "Honestly I don't know. Maybe?"

"Well if you do, and he does too, then you better not hurt him. You may be my friend but your kind of an ass, especially with the people you date."

"I know I deserve that and I can't promise anything but it we do get together then I'll try. I don't think he would be into me anyway, plus I don't know if I even like him that way. Also, dude, don't tell anyone k?"

"Ok, I wont. Well do you wanna hang?"

"Sure but not here."

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"Its nothing really but I think that the number of people who live in Lima that know about me went from two to four in like two minuets."

We ended up going back to my place and playing video games. It wasn't as scary as I though it would be to have Finn in on my little secret. Actually it was kind of nice, now the two people I'm with the most know. Finn and I had been playing for a while when my phone rang. I paused the game and grabbed my it and looked at the screen. It was Kurt who was calling, I put a finger up to tell Finn just a minuet.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm playing grand theft auto with Finn."

"Oh."

"You still with Mercedes?"

"No she had to get home."

"Uh, you wanna come over?"

I swear I could hear him smile. "Sure, I'll be over in ten."

I got off the phone and saw that Finn was staring at me. "Kurt is coming over?" I nodded, "uh, do you want me to leave?"

"No dude, you can stay here."

It wasn't long before Kurt walked into my room. "Hey," he said while waving at us both. He walked in and sat next to me. Finn and I played for a while for a while until I noticed that Kurt was staring at me. I looked over at him and saw that he was giving me a look that clearly said "can you make Finn leave? I need to talk to you." Just then Finn paused the game and looked at me then Kurt, then back again.

"Uh," Finn said, "I gotta go. I told Rachel I would go to her place." He got up and headed to the door. "Bye," he said, then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there, once again, I don't own Glee.**

**Thanks for more reviews and for all the alerts! As usual I'm a fan of getting reviews so feel free to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is just as appreciated as praise!**

**Also, I have been updating like crazy but I have been struck with inspiration for some of my original fiction so it may be longer between updates but not too long cause this story just seems to be spilling out of my head.**

**Anyway enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

After Finn left, we just sat there in silence for a while before Kurt broke it. "So, Mercedes knows but I didn't tell her, she guessed. After you left she just looked at me with this intense glare. Then she said, "its Puck, he's your closeted friend!" And what could I do? I tried to wipe the shock and guilt from my face but I couldn't. I made her promise not to tell anyone though, I'm so sorry Noah!" I laughed then, I couldn't help myself. It was kind of funny. "What is so funny? I've been freaking out for the last couple hours and now your laughing?"

"Hey," I said while reaching out to touch his shoulder. "Calm down. I laughed because Mercedes isn't the only one who guessed." Kurt's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Yeah, Finn guessed, though at first he thought we were together." Kurt was the one laughing now. "Hey, what's so funny about that?"

"Oh come on Noah, you and me? You gotta admit, that's funny."

"Why? What about this morning? It was nice wasn't it, waking up like that?" He blushed, "see, you blush all the time when we're together, you like me." I said that last part with a smug smile on my face.

"First off Noah I'll have you know that I blush easily. Even if it was nice, do you really think that it would work? Not to be mean but you're a bit of a slut."

"So?" Not the best comeback I know but still.

"So? Noah, have you ever been faithful to anyone?"

"Yes! Quinn, this last time and actually Rachel." I crossed my arms, daring him to say anything.

"So you were with Rachel for like a week? Then Quinn for what three?"

"I know its not that impressive, but you just asked if I've been faithful."

Kurt's face softened then and he actually smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right."

It was then that I realized something. I have feelings for Kurt, sexy romantic feelings. So I did the only thing I could think of to do. We were already sitting kinda close so I just leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back at first, then pushed me away. He stood up and paced to the door and back almost tripping over some clothes along the way. He stopped right in front of me. I didn't know what to do. No one had ever reacted this way to a kiss from me before so I just sat there, waiting for him to speak.

"Why did you do that?"

"Kiss you?"

"Well, yeah," he said as he sat back down next to me.

"Why do you think? Because I like you Kurt."

"Really? So does this mean that you want to date me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. What I do know is that I really want to kiss you again, but whatever happens, I can't promise anything."

"Like what do you mean?" He said, his voice barley above a whisper.

I moved so that we were sitting as close as we could get without one of us being in the others lap. "Like I don't know if I can promise that you'll be the only one I kiss, or even sleep with."

His face fell slightly. "Well at least your honest. Sense you brought out the honesty I guess its my turn. You know the night when this all started outside of Masque?"

"Yeah."

"Well that wasn't the first time I went looking for you." I lifted an eyebrow at that. "Yeah, after the way you came on to me my mind was all confused. I also realized how hot you are. It wasn't like I was stalking you exactly but I just had to see you again to find out what was up." We sat in silence for a while until he broke it. "As for now, I don't know if I could be with you. I really like what we have going as friends and I don't want to mess it up."

"Ok, but do you want me?"

"Oh come on Noah, like you really need me to answer that.

Well that was answer enough for me so I moved in for another kiss. This time he kissed me back and there was no pushing away. We kissed for a while before breaking away, when we did we were both out of breath.

"You have to stop doing that," Kurt said, still catching his breath.

"Yeah, right like you want me to stop."

"Quit being so full of yourself!"

"I'm just being me Kurt."

"Ok whatever, well I guess my little speech doesn't hold much validity now. But I still stand by not wanting to be your boyfriend. At least not now, I don't know if I could handle being with you and sitting here while you go off to Dayton to pick up, what did you call them? Tricks, right?" I nodded. "Obviously we can't deny that we have feelings for each other even if its just lust and friendship. So I guess we can expand our relationship to a little more than friends. That way if our feelings don't grow beyond that and the lust fades, we can just go back to being friends."

I smiled again, "I can deal with that."

Because we aren't actually together, we agreed to keep the new development in our friendship secret. Though I'm pretty sure both Finn and Mercedes will catch on soon if they haven't already. But whatever. Its been a week sense we made our agreement and we have planed to watch movies with Finn, Rachel and Mercedes. Kurt has the best space to fit five of us so Kurt and I were getting ready down in his basement. He was moving faster that I'd ever seen him go, probably because of nerves.

I walked up to him and stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Stop Kurt," I stepped closer to him so that our bodies were pressed together. "There's no need to be so nervous," I leaned down and kissed him.

"Mmm," he moaned into my mouth and ran his hands over the soft stubble on my head. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight as if our bodies could get any closer. I pulled away from the kiss so I could nibble and lick a trail down his neck. I let my hands slide down to his ass and pressed our pelvises into each others bodies. That's when Kurt moved his hands from my head and back to my chest and gently pushed. "Stop, " he said, his voice a breathless whisper. That's how all of our make out sessions have ended during this past week. When he had caught his breath he spoke. "You know Noah, kissing isn't the answer to everything."

I let my hands rest on his slim hips. "Well, are you still nervous?"

"No, but that's not the point."

"Isn't it?" I Kissed him again then stepped away, but stayed close to him. "So, I have next Thursday through Sunday off and I was thinking of going out to Dayton."

"Oh."

"And, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Wouldn't I get in the way?"

"No, if I wanted to get some, its not like I would just leave you. You probably wouldn't even know I'd been gone."

He seemed to really think about it before answering. "Ok, I'll ask my dad."

"Good, now how much time do we have before everyone gets here?"

He looked behind me at the clock. "About a half hour."

"Good, everything is ready, so lets make out."

Thirty minuets and plenty of kissing later Kurt's room was full and we were watching Repo! The Genetic Opera. Rachel was not too happy about being tricked, Kurt told her that it was a musical, which is true. But he failed to mention the name (saying it was a surprise) or the blood and killing. When he first told me about it I wasn't sure I would like it, but so far its pretty good. I'm pretty sure that everyone else liked it because whenever Rachel would interrupt she was be silenced by a chorus of sshhh! During the movie Kurt and I sat apart with Mercedes between us. We decided that that was the best way to keep the physical part of our relationship secret. We had become close enough that one of us would usually end up absentmindedly touching the other whenever we sat next to each other. Mercedes and Finn knew that sometimes we would comfort each other by being close, but Rachel didn't know about me. So apart it was.

When the movie was over Rachel let us all know just how pissed she was. "Kurt! I can't believe you tricked me into watching that horrible movie!"

"Oh come on Rache, it wasn't that bad," Finn said, trying to calm her down. "The music was pretty cool."

"Whatever Finn, the only kind of good thing about that retched film was Anthony Stewart Head."

"I don't know," Mercedes said, "That's the first time I think I've ever liked watching Paris Hilton."

"Right?" Kurt agreed.

Rachel practically shouted then. "You are all crazy!" Thankfully Finn leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She giggled then they stood up.

"We're gonna go," Finn said while leading his girlfriend toward the stairs. "Thanks for inviting us to hang Kurt." Both him and Rachel said goodbye to us all and then they were gone.

The three of us that were left looked at each other then Kurt spoke up. "I so don't want to know what he said to her."

"I second that boy," Mercedes said.

"Third," I put in, raising a hand. Then we all laughed.

When we cad calmed down some, Mercedes got up. "I'm gonna get a drink, either of you want something?" She asked as she headed toward the stairs.

"Sure," Kurt answered, "some water would be great. Thanks."

As soon as the door closed I turned to Kurt. "Get over here," I growled. He climbed across the couch to end straddling me.

We started kissing then he pulled away. "She could come down at any time.

"Shut up," I said as I pulled him to me again.

It hadn't been long enough for her to have gotten drinks when we heard her from the stairs. "I knew it!" She ran the rest of the way down the stairs empty handed. "How long have you two been together?"

"We're not together!" Kurt and I said at the same time.

"Mm hm, you tow are together all the time and I'm pretty sure I just saw you making out so how is that not being together?"

I looked at Kurt, she had a good point so I decided to let him explain. "Noah and I decided that we can't deny our attraction to each other but sense Noa is such a slut we shouldn't be together."

I pushed him off my lap, "that's not really it."

"Basically," Kurt said as he stood and smoothed out his shirt while giving me an evil smile.

Mercedes looked at each of us, then shaking her head said, "whatever." She then looked right at me. "Puck, if you hurt my boy, you will loose your favorite appendage. Got it?" I nodded and tried not to look scared, hiding behind a smirk. "You had better." She walked over to Kurt. "I'm gonna go," she said as she leaned in to hug him.

"But what about my water?"

She shoved him lightly, "you have legs don't you? Get it yourself!" She laughed, then said, "That way you can walk me out."

"Ok, you got me." Then they were off.

While they were gone I grabbed the blanket and pillow I usually use when I stay over and brought them to the couch. I had settled myself on the couch and was looking through some of Kurt's fashion magazines out of pure boredom when I finally heard him coming down the stairs. He had a huge smile on his face.

"What's got you so happy?"

"I ran into my dad upstairs and asked him about going to Dayton. He said yes as long as he can talk to your aunt before!"

"Cool, when does he want to call her?"

"He said that you could give him the number tomorrow."

"Great, then I can call her tonight to give her a heads up." That's just what I did before we passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey all, here's chapter seven. Thank you to all those of you have reviewed, I'm glad your liking reading this as much as I am writing it!**

**Again, I may push the T rating just a little here. **

**As always, feel free to tell me what you think, I heart reviews, good and "bad."**

**Also, this is the longest chapter yet, I hope you'all like it!**

We decided to leave Wednesday night so we could maximize our time in Dayton. I headed over to Kurt's after I got off work. When I got there he was down in his room getting ready. As I walked down the stairs I had to laugh at what I saw. Kurt was trying to cram what looked like half of his wardrobe into a suitcase.

"Kurt, we're only going for a few days, I don't think you need all of that stuff."

"Noah, I have to be ready for anything! Also I want to look hot when we go out which could be three times if we want. Or four, really."

"Kurt, you always look hot," I said as I walked to him to help. He blushed and I smiled at him as I pushed down on his suitcase until it clicked shut.

"How did you do that?"

"Have you seen my guns?" I flexed to emphisize my point.

He laughed, "Of course I have."

Now that he was all packed we headed outside. He started walking to his vehicle. "Wait, what are you doing? I asked, I was headed to my truck.

You didn't think I was going to go all the way to Dayton in your truck did you? My baby is in much better shape. You know you really should let me take a look under your hood." I gave him a look. "I'm talking about your truck Noah," he said while shaking his head. "Or I could have my dad do it while we're gone."

"No that's cool."

"Ok, but I am gonna look it over after we get back."

I grabbed my pack out of my truck and headed over to Kurt's and then we were off. The drive went by way faster than it ever does when I'm alone. We ended up getting to Isa's pretty late, but that was ok cause I told her we were leaving after seven. So when we got there, there was a note in "my room" on the bedside table. Kurt and I sat on the bed, then I picked it up to read it.

Noah,

I'll be out all night tonight so you'll have the place to yourself until I get home from work tomorrow at about six-ish (hint, hint). There is plenty of food in the kitchen and soda in the fridge. Oh and I left some condoms in the drawer incase you need them. See you tomorrow!

~Isa

I didn't notice that Kurt was reading over my shoulder until I heard him laugh. "Condoms, you've got some aunt."

"Yeah, she's cool and apparently she thinks we're doing it."

Kurt blushed, "Really? Why would she think that?"

Then it was my turn to blush (but just a little). "Uh, because she knows me."

"Oh come on Noah, I know there's more to it than that. You never blush and you just did, so spill."

"Why do you have to be so damn smart?"

"I'm a genius, remember? Now tell me why Isa thinks we're sleeping together."

Shit, I guess there is no getting out of this. "Well, she called me the other day to ask what was going on with you. Shit, do I really have to explain?" He nodded, a sly smile spreading across his face I've figured out that he loves watching me squirm.. "Ok, well you know how I told you that I talked to her about running into you that one night?" Another nod, "well she told me that you might be a good friend for me, you know to help me figure out my dude attraction. Then she saw you the morning after you stayed over." I was finding it hard to look him in the eye, I don't do well with this kind of a thing. Sure I've opened up to him before, but this was different somehow. I ended talking to my lap. "So, yeah she called and it was right after we made our agreement. So I ended up telling her about it, she has this way of getting me to tell her almost anything." Kurt just looked at me as if to say, "go on." "Well me telling her that and how I like you and her knowing me so well, I guess she just jumped to conclusions." I was pretty uncomfortable so I decided to go for my cure all. I turned so I was facing him then pulled him to me. We started kissing, then between kisses I spoke. "You know, (kiss) its not, (kiss) that much, (kiss) of, (kiss) a stretch."

Kurt pulled away. "Wait, what's not a stretch?"

"Her thinking that we're doing it." I leaned in for another kiss. Then I added in a whisper , my lips still brushing his, "we could be , you know."

He kissed me again, then pulled away, an unreadable look on his face. "Wait, What?"

"Come on, like you haven't thought about it."

He leaned back a little further away from me. "Of course I have, but I guess I want to be sure of…. Us before we go that far."

"Wow, you are so gay." I laughed and so did he.

He shoved me playfully before saying, "well, duh. But you know Noah, your not that far behind me."

I smirked at him, "I'd like to be behind you," I shrugged, "or in front, either way."

"Oh, stop!" He shoved me again but this time I pulled him with me and kept us going so we ended with him lying on top of me. He's the one who kissed me this time. It wasn't long before I had flipped us over and crawled on top of him. I was nipping at his neck when he started pushing at my shirt.

I pulled away just enough so I could look at him. "Are you sure?" Man, I don't know what's up with me, usually I wouldn't be asking that.

"I'm not ready to go all the way, but we can go farther. Up until now we've always stopped when your hands wandered or it got too heavy. Honestly," he said while trying to turn his head away from me. "I've wanted to feel your skin against mine for a long time." The blush that crept up his cheeks was epic. I pushed his legs apart with mine so I could kneel between them.

"Sit up," I said while tugging his hand. He sat up and I pulled his shirt up over his head then moved to take mine off. Kurt stopped me, then took over. I pulled him up onto my lap and he wrapped his legs around me. I kissed him again, we put our arms around each other, pressing our bare torsos together.

"Mmmm," he moaned into my mouth. Then he rocked his hips against me and I thought I was gonna loose it. So I picked him up and lay him back on the bed, moving so I was next to him, my body pressed against his side. We kissed like that for a while, then I moved so that my upper body was over his. I left a trail of kisses across his chest and stomach, smiling against his skin when her writhed below me. We went on like that for a while, teasing each other with our mouths against bare skin.

We were kissing again when a first happened, I pulled away. "We better stop."

"Why?" He lifted his head up to kiss me again.

"Because," I answered after he had pulled away. "Your killing me here Kurt. I want you so bad right now but I'm trying to be a good guy for once." He gave me a curious look. "Its not like I would push you if you said no, but how long could you go before you just gave in?"

"I see your point, I am a teenage boy after all."

"Its late, so, bed?"

"Sure, I am pretty tired." He smiled weakly at me. I got up and he followed me to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. After we had brushed our teeth and Kurt washed then put a bunch of stuff on his face, I started getting the couch ready. I was just about to lay down when Kurt stepped up close to me. "Why don't you sleep in the bed?"

"Because I know you wouldn't handle sleeping on the couch well."

"No I mean," he said, a bright red creeping up his neck and cheeks all the way to his ears and forehead. "With me, if you think you can behave yourself."

I smiled, "yeah I think I can handle that."

So we fell asleep, me spooning him from behind. Let me tell you, I had nothing but sex dreams all night long. Each one staring Kurt Hummel.

When I woke, Kurt was spooning me. It didn't take long before I noticed that his hand was resting on my morning wood. I tried to move his hand only for him to press it and his body into me. I could feel that his body was in the same condition as mine. Shit. "Hey, baby, you awake?"

"Mmm," he murmured while snuggling into me more.

"Kurt, wake up!" That's when he laughed. "You ass!" I turned and shoved him away from me. "How long have you been awake?"

H smiled at me then. "Long enough to hear you call me baby."

"I did, didn't I?" He nodded, his smile getting bigger.

"Sorry?"

"Its ok, I don't mind, though it is a rather boy-friendly thing to call me. I didn't know we had graduated to pet names."

"It just slipped out, I was still half asleep."

"Uh huh." He gave me a smile that said he didn't believe me.

"Whatever, you aren't my boyfriend so it doesn't matter." I got up to head to the bathroom. I don't know what had gotten into me, but for some reason his joking pissed me off. When I opened the door, Kurt was standing there waiting for me.

"Puck, I'm sorry." I was about to say something when he cut me off. "I know that even though you aren't the monogamous type, you want to be with me. I'm sure that I'm frustrating you but I need to know if I can handle not being the only person your physically with before we make in official."

"I guess I get that. I know that I'm maybe asking a lot of you but I'm trying to be honest." Here I go getting uncomfortable again. "After screwing things up with Quinn, well I don't want to do that again. I can be a nice guy."

"I know that Noah."

With all the touchy feely talk out of the way we went to eat breakfast, which was more like brunch cause it was almost one.

After breakfast we decided to go swimming. Lucky us there is a pool in the apartment complex. After swimming and sunning for a good two hours we decided to go back inside and watch a movie. I let Kurt pick when we got inside. He surveyed Isa's collection for a while before grabbing one and turning, while saying, "kill her mommy, kill her!"

"Good choice." I took the movie from him and popped it in the player and we cuddled up on the couch together. About halfway through the movie Isa walked in the door.

"Hey guys," she greeted us. We both shushed her. "What the?" Then she looked at the tv screen. "Ooooo, this is one of my favorites;" she whispered, then walked toward the kitchen. After a about twenty minuets she came back to sit with us. When the movie was over she turned toward us. "So, you must be Kurt," she said while reaching out a hand toward him.

He sat up a little and shook her hand. "Yeah and you must be Isa."

"That's me!" She smiled warmly at him.

"Whoa," he said wonder in his voice. "You are the female version of Noah."

"Yeah, well how do you think he got to be so cute?" We all laughed. "So," she said, adopting a serious tone. "Are you two together now or what?"

"No," Kurt answered.

"Oh, bullshit," Isa laughed, "just look at you two! If your not a couple then I'm the queen of fucking England!"

I just sat there smiling, loving the entertainment that was watching Isa and Kurt interact.

"So whats you problem Kurt?"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I know my nephew and he's not one to dick around, no pun intended, cause that wouldn't be true. When he wants something, he goes for it, so you must be the reason you two are at a standstill."

"Well," Kurt spoke up, "if you know youe nephew as well as you say, then you know he's a bit of a slut." She nodded.

"Hey!" I piped up.

"Shut up!" They both practically shouted at me.

"Anyway," Kurt began again, "I'm ok with him sleeping around as my friend, but I don't know if I could handle it as his boyfriend.."

"Oh, I like him," she said to me, then to him, "you've got spunk. I like that," she gave him her brightest smile. "You boys had dinner yet?" We both shook our heads no. "Well lets get you two fed. I'm guessing that you are going out tonight?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well, then we better get going, I'm guessing that this one," she gestured at Kurt, "needs more time than me to get ready."

"Your probably right," I laughed.

It turns out that we really did need a long time, Isa had a craving for knishes. "Isa, we don't have time for knishes, the dough has to sit for at least an hour." I said to her, "I can't belive you forgot that, what kind of a Jew are you?"

"The kind that thinks ahead. What do you think I was doing in the kitchen earlier?"

"Cool," I said to her. Then I turned to Kurt, "have you ever had a knish?"

"Can't say I have."

"Well prepare to be impressed by the yum factor."

"What did you just say?"

"I don't know, can we just forget that?" He just smiled at me

Evidently Isa had gone to the kitchen because just then she yelled at us. "Come in here boys, your helping!"

We walked into the kitchen and Isa pointed to the sink. We both washed our hands then awaited her instruction. "noah, why don't you knead and roll out the dough while I Kurt helps me make the filling."

"K," I said as I walked over to the counter across from Isa and Kurt, lifted the dough out of the bowl and got to work. I finished my job before they were done so I just watched. Kurt was at the stove frying onions while Isa was mashing the potatoes that she evidently boiled last night.

"Hey, Noah, make yourself useful and get the smoked salmon out of the fridge." I got it then went back to her side. "Go crumble it into the onions so Kurt can mix it."

"Wait, are we mixing the salmon and th potatoes?"

"Yeah, I tried it the last time I made knishes and it was really good."

"Ok," I said then I did as she said.

We had just got the onions and salmon mixed when she called out to us. "Ok boys make room, here I come!" She added the potatoes and took over mixing. When it was all mixed together she turned to us. Ok now you two can fill em while I get the egg yolks ready.

"Come here," I said to Kurt then led him over to the prepared dough, filling in hand. I put the filling in a bowl on the counter so the pan wouldn't scorch it. Then handed him the rolling pin. "here, roll thease out again just a little and I'll get the baking sheet ready." When I had the sheet prepared I went back over to Kurt. "Ok, now you put a tablespoon full on the rounds and I'll put them together." Kurt smiled at me then. "What?"

"You sure do know your way around a kitchen Mr. Puckerman."

"Yeah well you're a pretty good cook yourself."

"Why thank you."

When we were done filling and asebiling them Isa brushed them egg whites then it was into the oven. We all played a few hands of rummy while they baked and cooled then we ate. Kurt was appropriately impressed. After dinner Kurt and I got ready to go out. I was done in about twenty minuets, then and hour after that Kurt emerged looking sexy as ever and we were off to Masque.

**Incase you don't know, the movie they watch is Friday The 13th**** (the first, original one)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright well here's chapter 8! **

**As always, Glee is not mine.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers, your all so sweet!**

**Again I push the T rating here. Also I was thinking of writing a M rated one shot of a particular scene (don't worry you'll know which one) let me know if you think I should.**

**Alright, so on with the story!**

When we got to Masque I realized that I would have to change my routine. I had never gone out to the bars with someone. Strangely enough I liked it. We entered and I led Kurt out to the dance floor, damn he could dance. At first I stayed far away enough that I could just watch him dance. For the purposes of dancing Kurt's outfit was more minimal than usual, but fabulous none the less. I was enjoying watching the way that his gray short sleeved button down slid across his chest and watching him shake his perfect ass that was showcased wonderfully by black skinny jeans was even better. He was also watching me move, I was wearing my standard going out outfit, the same as that first night when I came on to Kurt, not knowing who we was (dark wash jeans and a black beater). I didn't know that until he told me it was. Evidently he was enjoying watching me as much as I was him. He was looking at me like he was starving and I was something good to eat. That look was driving me crazy so I closed the distance between us. He put his arms around my neck and I let my hands rest on his hips. I slid my hands around to his ass and pulled him to me so that our bodies were pressed against one another's. I leaned down and kissed him then. When the kiss ended Kurt turned around and started grinding his ass against the front of me to the beat of the music. Shit I want him so bad. I started to get hard and knew I had to do something about it. I leaned down and put my mouth on Kurt's ear so he could hear me over the music.

"Baby, your making me hard, you gonna do something about it?"

He turned around so he could answer me. "I want to.

"So, lets go," I said, thinking it was finally going to happen with him.

"I can't," he said and I was left wondering why but didn't ask.

I looked up and saw a hot guy who was checking me out shamelessly. I jerked my head in the direction of the bathrooms and he smiled and nodded then headed in that direction.

I leaned down and kissed Kurt before saying in his ear, "you ok if I go take care of this?"

"Go for it," he shouted in my ear. I kissed him again, deep and long and then I was off.

I caught up with hot boy and follower him into the men's room. I pulled him into a stall, leaning my back against one of the walls. "You are so hot," he said into the crook of my neck between bites and kisses.

"We're not here to talk, are we?"

"Mmm, no," he moaned. Then he pushed my shirt up and started working his mouth over my chest and stomach. He kissed, nibbled and licked his way slowly down to my waist line. He stopped only to unbutton and jerk my pants down, then he was finally right where I wanted him. I was so close to achieving my goal (heh) when I heard the stall door squeak open. I was about to tell whoever it was to find another stall when I opened my eyes and saw that it was Kurt.

He just stood there for a moment, a look of mingled shock, confusion and lust on his face. "Oh, uh, oops," he said and then he was gone.

I guided hot boy, so as to speed things up. Soon I was done, ha stood up as I pulled my pants up and got ready to go find Kurt. "Thanks," I said as I turned to leave.

"You want my number?"

"No," I said and then I went to find Kurt.

It didn't take long to find him, he leaning against the bar not far from where we had been dancing. When I got to him I put my arm around him. He leaned over and asked, "so, how was he?"

"He was ok."

"Ok? I may not have ever had my dick sucked but I would gather that its usually better than ok."

"Usually it is."

"What was different this time?"

I didn't want to have this talk here. "Lets go, I'll tell you on the way." So we left.

When we were in the car heading toward Isa's Kurt turned to me. "So what made this time different?"

"Well everything was fine until you opened the door." I hurried on before he could say anything. "Seeing you made me realize how much I wanted him to be, well you. I could kind of pretend until you were standing there your mouth not on my dick."

He blushed fiercely then. "Noah, you know I want to but…"

"But what? Is it about you seeing me with that guy cause I just told you that I would rather it have been you."

"No, that's not it. Surprisingly, even though it kind of bothered me seeing you with him, it was also, well hot."

"Ok, so then, what's the problem? I know you like me, a lot and your hot for me, so what's what are you waiting for?"

"That's the thing, I don't like you."

"Wait," I said, getting really confused. What?"

"I don't just like you Noah, I think I love you."

We had just pulled up by Isa's apartment complex. I looked at him and saw that he was turned away from me. I reached over and gently turned his head so that he was facing me. "And you want to know that I feel the same before we do it, is that right?" He nodded, a slightly sacred look on his face. "Well, if your waiting for me to say it, then you might be waiting a long time. I'm not like Finn, all mushy and sensitive. I'm no good at this kind of thing, but really Kurt, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" He asked me, a bit of hope sliding onto his expression.

Like I said to him, I'm no good at speaking my feelings, so I did the only thing I could think of. I leaned over and kissed him more passionately than I had ever kissed anyone before, including him. I tried to put every single ounce of my feeling for him into that kiss. By what happened next I think it worked.

When I pulled away from him he asked, "really?"

"Well, yeah, and I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius."

"Yeah well even geniuses have our moments." He smiled at me and tugged at my hand, indicating that he wanted to go inside. "Where are you headed?" I asked.

"Over, to Ryan's. I didn't expect you two to be back so early."

"Yeah, well.." I trailed off.

Isa looked from one to the other of us then down at our clasped hands. "Ah," she said, a knowing smile on her face. "Top drawer of the bedside table," she said as she brushed past us and out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Kurt jumped on me and started kissing me franticly. I lifted him up and walked us into the room. I put him on the bed and crawled on top of him in one fluid motion. We were kissing each other and letting our hands wander and soon we had lost our clothes I was kneeling between his legs, kissing him when I felt him freeze. I sat up and gave him a questioning look.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, its just… Nerves, I've never done this before, you know."

"I know, I'm nervous too, a little." I leaned down and kissed him.

"Yeah right," he said when we broke the kiss.

"No, I am. it's the first time I've ever done this with a guy that I… you know."

"Loved?"

I kissed him again before saying, "yeah."

He pulled me down to him then and we got lost in sensations, skin against skin, slick tongues and mouths, biting teeth and the sounds of our breath and moans.

Quite some time later we lay in bed cuddled together in a breathless sticky puddle. I rolled over on my side so I could look at my boyfriend (at least I think that's what he is). I brushed his hair out of his eyes and he smiled at me while he absentmindedly traced circles on my chest and stomach.

"You are super gay, Noah."

I laughed, "how's that?"

"Like Superman. By day your this popular jock that's kind of a jerk, then by night your sweet and super gay. So Puck is like a kinda jerky Clark Kent and your," he leaned in and kissed me. "You're my Superman."

**I know this seems like an ending but have no fear, its not over yet!**

**So what do you think? Should I write that one shot?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wish I was one of the geniuses behind Glee, but sadly I'm not.**

**Here is chapter 9! Thanks for the reviews and if you wanted to read the uncensored sex scene from last chapter I wrote it as a one shot titled First.**

**Hey Twig'um, I pay a little homage to QAF in this chapter thanks to you. I hope you like it!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning we woke up much like the morning before, Kurt spooning me, his hand on my morning hard on. "You awake baby?" I grumbled, reaching my hand down to guide Kurt's.

"Mm hmm, morning," he said as he bucked his hips and therefore his hard on against my back.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll help you with that.

After we took care of each others morning wood, we hopped in the shower where we "helped each other out" some more. When we were clean and dry we went to the kitchen for breakfast. I decided to make a feast because I had to brig up a potentially touchy subject. I made cheese omelets, hash browns (made with fresh potatoes, not frozen), sausage and toast. We sat across from each other at the counter. "Mmmm," Noah this is really good." I smiled at Kurt, hopefully this breakfast will make the conversation we are about to have easier.

"So, last night was…"

"Amazing," Kurt said smiling a lazy smile. "Thank you Noah."

"Yeah, it was amazing. So I was wondering, does this mean we're together now, for real?"

He smiled again, "well yeah, if you want us to be."

"Of course I do, but, uh, we need to talk about monogamy."

His face fell, "ok."

"Baby, don't look so sad."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you're the only person I want to be with, but I would be lying if I said I knew it would always be that way." He opened his mouth as if to speak, but I kept on. "I care about you, I really do, but I also love sex. I know for some people sex is about love, but its never been that way for me. What can I say, I really like getting my dick sucked."

The corners of his mouth turned up just a little bit then. "I guess I knew that before we even started all this. You know Mercedes told me what you said when you two were dating or whatever about being a sex shark."

"Oh, she did, eh?"

"Yeah, that's pretty cheesy even for you Noah." He smiled and I thought maybe everything would work out. "So then I guess I'm Justin and your Brian."

"Huh?"

"You know, from Queer As Folk?"

"Oh, you mean that hot show we watched tons of that one weekend?"

"Yeah, remember when Justin and Brian lay down rules for their relationship?"

"I think so."

"So anyway that's what we should do now."

"Ok, what do you have in mind?"

"One, you don't come out here without me anymore. Two, you don't kiss anyone but me. Three, no picking up the same trick twice and four, I want to have the option to be there when you fuck."

"Oh, you want to join?"

"I don't know about that but, I really was surprised last night by how hot it got me, seeing that guy go down on you. So I might just want to watch and now that we're doing it me watching could greatly benefit you." He gave me a wry smile. "Also I feel like as long as I know that I'm the one you love, well the others really don't mean anything. I think I can live with that."

I smiled at him, "well I think I can live with that too."

"Oh wait, there's one more thing." I gave him a questioning look, then he continued. "All of this is subject to change depending on our needs. Also I want us to promise that if any part of this agreement stops working for us that we will talk about it. Still work for you?"

"Yeah, babe, come here," I said as I leaned across the counter to capture him with a kiss.

We decided to just hang around the house that day. Kurt squealed when he found Isa's Buffy the Vampire Slayer collection, then was appalled when I told him I had never watched. So we spent the late morning and early afternoon watching a blond girl and her friends fight the forces of darkness. It is actually a good show, so I didn't mind watching so much of it. That is until my hormones took over and I just had to have him again and again and again. After the last time we were both so exhausted that we decided to take a nap. I don't know how long we had been asleep when Isa woke us.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat loudly.

I opened my eyes to look at her. "What do you want?"

"Noah! I'm ashamed, is that anyway to talk to your aunt?

"Go away, mm tired."

She laughed then. "I hope you two aren't naked under there!"

I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her. Then I felt Kurt snuggle up close behind me, then lift his head so he could look at her over me. "Hey Ias, how was work?"

"Hello, and fine thank you. See, your boyfriend has manners, wait, he is your boyfriend now, right?"

I smiled and Kurt answered, "yes!"

"Good to know that you two came to your senses. Now get up we have dinner to eat and Zombieland to watch!"

It wasn't until then that I smelled pizza. "You brought home pizza?"

"Yes, now get your butts out of bed and get dressed, or do you need to shower?"

"Yes, a shower is good," Kuret answered.

"Ok, well just shower, unless you want cold pizza, cause if I hear anything that isn't running water, I'm not waiting."

"Ok auntie Isa," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, just get to it." Then she was gone.

We did just shower, mostly, we made out and teased each other a little. But really can you blame us? Two teenage boys who are together, naked and wet in each others presence? Come on like we could be expected to keep our hands and mouths off each other. After we showered and dressed we went to meet Isa in the kitchen.

She actually hadn't started eating. "You boys got here just in time I was about to start eating." She smiled at us then turned to me. "Noah, grab us some plates would ya?" I did, then Isa asked me to get us all drinks. I even got Kurt to try a beer and he actually ended up liking it. We ate then moved into the living room to watch the movie. It was awesome, we laughed, cheered and gasped at all the appropriate (and sometimes not so appropriate) parts

When the movie was over we just sat around talking. Kurt was practically in my lap and I was enjoying the closeness. Each time the conversation would lull one of us would kiss the other.

"Oh would you two just stop already? You are so damn cute it makes me want to puke!"

"Whatever Isa, your just jealous.

"No, that's not it, I just have a hard time stomaching new couple cuteness, even when I'm part of the couple."

"Wow, you really are like Noah." Kurt smiled at us.

"Yeah, anyway, do you two know how things are gonna work once you get back home?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well like will you tell anyone? Does anyone know that your even gay or whatever Noah?"

Kurt spoke up. "Our respective best friends know, they even know that we're friends and that there is a potential for more."

"Well that's good, at least you don't have to keep it completely secret." She looked from one to the other of us. "How about your folks? Have you thought about telling them?"

"Well Kurt's dad knows he's gay, but I don't know about telling him about us. What do you think baby?"

I don't know, I guess we'll deal with that when we have to and school. You know Noah, we should think about what will happen when school starts again."

Shit, I hadn't thought of that.


	10. Chapter 10

**If I owned Glee it wouldn't be on network tv.**

**Here is chapter ten, we are nearing the end, though I'm thinking of writing another M rated one shot of the last scene in this chapter and I already have a sequel in mind for after this is done.**

**I have completly taken crazy liberties with Kurts sexual appetite sense in the show we know nothing of that side of him so far, being a virgin and all. It may seen OOC but oh well.**

**Yet again I push the rating a kittke bit here.**

**Thanks again for all my reviewers! As always I apriciate your feedback so review if your moved to do so**

**Now on with the story**

The next day I spent most of the time avoiding talking about what would happen when school started. The truth was that I just didn't know. What I do know is that I want to be with Kurt. I just don't think I could be out to at school. I was quickly realizing that I might be gay and not bi, or at least mostly gay. I know that I love or loved Quinn and I always had fun with Santana, but I definitely prefer sex with guys and even though I might not ever say it I'm really in love with Kurt. I guess that sooner or later I was going to have to deal with being well, gay in Lima. But for now I'll just focus on the guy who's body I'm wrapped around. We were sitting on the couch just cuddling, me lying on my back, his head on my chest not really watching whatever was on the tv.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go out tonight?"

"Do you want to?"

"Well yeah, that's why I'm asking."

"Then yeah, lets do it." Kurt turned around so he was facing me and raised an eyebrow. I laughed, "I'm sure that will happen babe, but I meant going out." He kissed me then to let me know that it would happen now as well as later.

Later after we showered, dressed and ate we set out for Masque. Kurt wanted to try another place but I talked him in to just sticking with the usual. We got there and soon found a place to dance. We were close, grinding to the music and kissing. I was feeling pretty good.

Kurt pulled me down and hovered his mouth by my ear. "So, tell me, how would you go about finding a trick usually?"

I grinned at him, "you really want to know?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have asked, didn't we go over this earlier?"

"I guess we did. Well ok, I would go up there," I pointed to the upper level by the railing. "Then I would look over the crowd until I found someone I liked and I would go find him, then you know what came next."

"You would say something like, "you need to come with me" in his ear.

I gave him my best smirk before saying, "yeah, something like that." Then I kissed him, when we pulled away I asked, "why?"

Even in the darkness of the club I could see him blush. "Because, I was thinking we could do that. Together."

I smiled so big, I couldn't help myself. "Really?"

"Oh come on Noah," he said as he rolled his eyes at me.

"I know, you wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."

"Right," he said while pulling away then liking his arm with mine, "so, shall we?"

I laughed again, "yeah."

So we went up stairs and found a good place to look for hot guys. For a while we couldn't agree on anyone. The guys I was picking were too thin for Kurt and the guys he picked were too bulky and muscled for me. After a while Kurt pointed into the crowed.

"How about him? The one in the blue T, bleached hair."

"Mmmm," I murmured in his ear, then nibbled on it. "nice choice baby." He was of medium build, smoothly muscular with spiky white blond hair. "Well lets go get him then." I laced our fingers together and we set off. We made it to him and I leaned in to speak in his ear. "Your coming with us." He looked at me and Kurt then smiled and nodded yes.

We took him to the bathroom, taking over the big stall. I pulled him in until my back was against one wall, Kurt leaned against the opposite wall. Hot boy moved in to kiss my mouth, I put a hand up and pressed my fingers against his lips. "That we won't do." He moved toward my neck, kissing and biting.

He pulled away slightly gestured toward Kurt with his head and asked, "is he joining?"

I looked a question at my boyfriend, then he answered. "Just watching…for now."

I was petty sure that that last part was more for dramatic effect than anything else. "Are we done talking now?" Hot boy nodded and got to work on my neck. I trailed my hands up his arms to his shoulders and lightly pushed down. He started undoing the button down Kurt talked me into wearing. He worked his tongue and lips down my chest and stomach. I made eye contact with Kurt and gave him my sexiest smile. He mouthed "I love you" at me and I mouthed back "Me too." Soon my pants were down and hot boy had found what he was looking for. I closed my eyes then and threw my head back. Then I felt one familiar hand on my ass and the other on my cheek turning my head and pulling my face down. I opened my eyes long enough to see my boy just before our lips met.

After having our fun, we danced some more, but that turned into more making out than anything else so we headed home. When we got there Kurt grabbed my hand and dragged me into the bedroom. When we got there I saw a note as usual. I was only able to read something about her being out for our last night there when Kurt pulled me away and onto the bed. "Damn baby, what's gotten into you?"

He pulled me into a kiss before answering, "earlier in the bathroom, that was so hot. I want you so bad now." He pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me and attacked my face and neck with kisses. He started tugging at my clothes and I tried to flip us over. "No, not tonight, Noah," he gave me a devious smile, "I'm on top this time." He turned me over finished getting me out of my clothes, grabbed a condom and lube and…well you know what happened next. That was the best damn night I've had so far, maybe ever will.

**I know the last few chapters have been sextastic but I'll be wrapping this up pretty quick and it will be a little less sexy… at least in theory. But I think I'm gonna write another super sexy one shot for this last part ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own glee.**

**So this is it! The end of Clark Kent. Thank you to all of you who stuck with it.**

**I didn't know this was the last chapter until I was writing it.**

**I am planning a sequel though so have no fear!**

**As always, thanks for reviewing those of you who have.**

**Also feel free to review! Suggestions for the sequel would be cool too, I have a vauge outline in mind but like I said, suggestions would be nice.**

**Now on with the story!**

The next morning when we got up we found Isa waiting to send us off with a fantastic breakfast of French toast and strawberries. After we filled our bellies and said our goodbyes we headed back to Lima. I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little nervous about seeing our friends now that we were together. I tried to avoid talking about what was to come at home but Kurt wouldn't let me. Really ignoring the truth won't make it go away so I guess its better to be prepared that jump in without a plan.

"So, Noah, we're telling Mercedes and Finn, right?"

"Of course, they would find out anyway and they're our best friends."

"Should we tell anyone else?"

I really thought about that one before answering. "Not right away, but if friends ask, then I don't think we should lie."

"Wow, sweets, your taking this in stride way more than I expected."

"Sweets?"

"Just something I was trying out."

"Don't know about it, but as far as how I'm taking all this, well what can I do? I want to be with you and eventually people will find out, so why be all crazy about it? I'm not ready to be totally out but to our friends, I can handle that, especially the other glee members. I think they would be the least judgmental."

"Why, cause glee is so gay?"

I laughed, "no, because we all know what its like to be ridiculed, at least most of us do. So I figure they are a good bet for being cool about us."

"Yeah, I agree with that, they are all cool with me." He paused and spared me a quick glace before focusing back on the road. "I was thinking about maybe telling my dad."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I mean, he knows I'm gay and from what you've told be about him checking on us that first night… Well it seems like he might already suspect. Also, do you want to face his wrath if he finds out without me telling him?"

"I see your point. We can tell your dad and I guess then Finns mom, but my mom is going to stay ignorant. She gets on me for not dating Jewish girls, and you aren't Jewish, or a girl."

He laughed, "yeah ok."

"I also don't think we need to mention the fact that our relationship is open to anyone." He gave me a look, "you can tell Mercedes, but make sure that she understands that us being open is ok with you and that you set the rules."

"Don't worry Noah, I'll make sure she knows how much you love me." He looked at me long enough to give me a brilliant smile.

We made it back into Lima and went to Kurt's place. We got out and I leaned against his car, waiting for him to come around. He stopped in front of me and I looked over his shoulder toward the house. I saw the unmistakable form of Burt Hummel standing in the window. "Your dad is watching." I smiled at him.

"Well," he said while holding out his hand, "lets go." I reached out and took his hand and we headed to the door. I don't think I have ever been so nervous. I was about to tell a man that I was his son's boyfriend, after staying four nights with him in another city. I don't know a parent that would be ok with that. Kurt squeezed my hand, "its ok baby," he breathed. Damn, he is nervous too. As soon as we got to the door, it opened and there was Kurt's dad. He was standing there, arms folded across his chest and a not so pleased look on his face. The only things that stopped me from running away like a bitch was Carol standing just behind him and Kurt's warm hand in mine. Burt stepped aside so we could get by, then he closed the door.

"Hello Kurt, Puck, did you have a nice trip?" Carol asked, intercepting Burt who's face was turning a brilliant shade of purple.

Kurt smiled at her before answering. "It was really good, I uh, left single and came back with a boyfriend." He laughed his nervous chuckle.

Burt looked like he was about to say something but Carol put a warning hand on his arm. "Oh, Puck?"

"Yeah."

Just then Finn came walking around the corner. "Oh hey guys, I thought I heard your voices. Why are you all standing here in the hallway?" He looked at Kurt and me, then at our joined hands. "Oh, shit!"

"Finn!"

"Sorry mom, so you two together now! That's awesome!"

"It is?" Burt asked his voice holding a mixture of confusion, concern and a splash of anger.

"Well yeah, Puck and I talked about it before, but he thought Kurt didn't like him, so yeah its awesome. Oh," he said, turning his attention to Burt, "I already gave him the , you better not hurt him speech."

Burt considered that for a moment before speaking. "Well I guess I knew this would be coming sooner or later, I just never thought it would Puck." Then he turned to me, "now, you need to know that if you hurt my son you will have me to deal with as well as Finn."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"And no more sleepovers, not with Puck downstairs." Kurt and I both nodded. "Well ok then now that that's all sorted out…" He trailed off as he left the hallway, as he walked away Kurt and I both let out the breath we had been holding.

"So," Finn turned toward us, "you guys wanna fire up rock band?"

"Yeah," Kurt and I said at the same time. Then Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I've got to call Mercedes first."

A half hour later Mercedes, Finn ,Kurt and I were rockin millions of animated fans with our band the Gleeks. Yeah I know the name is lame but the others liked it, so what are ya gonna do? We had been playing for just over an hour when we all realized we were hungry. We ordered a pizza, while we were waiting we decided to just hang and be done with the game. I sat on the couch and called Kurt over to me.

"Hey baby, get over here." He walked over, sat in my lap and kissed me."

"Whoa," both Finn and Mercedes said at the same time.

We pulled away from each other and I looked at them. "What?"

"Its just," Mercedes started, "I know you are like into guys and you two are together now, but its going to take some getting used to."

"Yeah, what Mercedes said."

Mercedes suddenly had a strange look on her face. "Damn, what is it with me liking gay guys?"

We all laughed. "Well, Mercedes I'm not all gay, so there is that." We laughed some more.

"So, Puck, you gonna treat my boy right?"

"Yeah of course."

"So your not a sex shark anymore?"

Shit, I didn't really want to deal with this. "Well…"

Kurt looked a question at me that I thought was him asking if he could spill. I shrugged and nodded. "We have an arrangement."

Mercedes eyebrows shot up her forehead. "What kind of arrangement?"

"Our relationship is open and there are rules around that openness."

"What kind of rules?"

"Rules, that's all you need to know," I said.

She put her hands up. "Ok, ok, its all good cause I'm sure Kurt will tell me all later."

"So," Finn asked, "You7 can do stuff with other people?"

"Yeah," Kurt and I both answered.

"This might be a weird question, but even with girls?"

We didn't talk about that, but I don't think girls would fit because of one of the guidelines."

"Noah, you are so right, I can't believe I forgot that but I guess your right. Is that ok with you? Do we need to revisit?"

"Nah, I don't think that will be something I want," I leaned in and kissed my boyfriend again.

"Oooo you guys are cute! Wait that's kind of weird," Mercedes said. Finn just sat there looking slightly uncomfortable.

Our pizza came and we ate and talked for a while. Finns phone rang, it was Rachel so he went upstairs to answer. Mercedes stayed a little longer until she started getting tired.

"Alone at last," Kurt said, while climbing on me and straddling my lap.

"Baby, we've been alone for days." I smiled, then kissed him.

"Yeah well I like being alone with you," he said against my mouth before kissing me again. We started getting all worked up and I actually stopped us.

"Babe, we can't, your dad and Carol are upstairs."

"No fair."

"Look, I don't wanna die. There will be plenty of times when Your dad's not here."

"Yeah, I guess your right," he smiled at me, then kissed me again.

"So, Kurt, things are good huh?"

"Yeah, it went pretty well with my dad, and I like having our friends knowing, even if it is only two of them."

"Yeah, me too. I don't think I could hide you completely, I may not be ready to be out, but Your so great I want to be able to show you off at least a little."

"Oh, Noah, your so sweet!"

"Shh, don't tell anybody," I smiled at him. School starts again in a few weeks but I don't even care right now. "Baby, your awesome."

"I love you too Noah," he said and then he kissed me.

END

(for now)


End file.
